


Touching

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, Episode: s01e05 The Broca Divide, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s something I’ve been wondering.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #086 "choices"
> 
> (Part of my future!verse. For a chronological list, check out the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html))

“There’s something I’ve been wondering,” said Jack, as the hockey game cut to commercial.

“You cannot teach our son to play hockey until he learns to walk,” said Sam, not moving from her position against his shoulder.

“Oh, I know that. He has to learn how to skate first.” Jack paused. “I was wondering… why me?”

Sam sat up, frowning. “Jack…”

“No, no, I know ‘why me’ now,” he assured her. “Not that I completely understand it, but I think at this point, I’m willing to trust your judgment.”

“Well, that’s good to know,” she teased. 

“But I was thinking about all those times that we were drugged or brainwashed or what-have-you, and you had no idea who I was. It’s not like we were ever trapped alone, Carter. You always had plenty of choices. Younger, smarter, more attractive choices.”

“I didn’t need choices,” said Sam. “Because even when we weren’t ourselves, you were still you.”

“So, you really do love me for my personality?” Jack asked, grinning.

“I love you for everything,” Sam said.

“Right back at’cha, Carter. But what about when you _didn’t_ know me so well? Like that whole ‘Touched’ virus?”

“I don’t really remember most of that,” said Sam.

“C’mon, Carter, you tried to seduce me in the locker room. Are you saying you don’t remember any of that?”

“I wasn’t thinking in thoughts, by that point,” Sam said. “I was thinking in images, feelings. I kept thinking about… mating, for lack of a better term, and whenever I thought about mating, I thought about you.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you,” she said. “I probably shouldn’t tell you this, because it’ll go straight to your head, but I always found you attractive, right from the beginning.”

Predictably, he grinned. “Really, Carter? Even when you thought I was sexist and challenged me to arm wrestle?”

“Yes,” she laughed. “Even then.”

“So, the mating thing?” Jack asked.

Sam paused, thoughtful. “It wasn’t just that I found you attractive, Jack. It was… after our first few missions… When I got the virus, I wasn’t thinking clearly, but I knew that if I was going to mate, I wanted someone who would be able to take care of me, but wouldn’t need to control me. Someone who was my equal.”

“No one is your equal, Carter,” Jack said.

“You are,” said Sam, and kissed him.

When they broke for air, she was unsurprised to find herself in his lap, her hands in his hair, his hands sneaking under her t-shirt to settle warm against her skin.

“So,” said Jack. “If we were to come down with that Touched thing now…?”

She grinned. “You wouldn’t know what hit you.”

He grinned back. “Sweet.”

THE END


End file.
